Sealed With a Kiss
by Lionsheart13771
Summary: I blacked out completely. Nothing made sense to me. I couldn't remember who or where i was and much less what i had been doing.All i could focus on were those burning lips that sent shocks through my body as she kissed me. And just like that she was gone.


Sealed With a Kiss

* * *

><p><em>(Inuyasha's POV)<em>

If there is one thing I hate, its Sesshomaru, my older brother. But the thing is, I don't hate _one_ thing. I hate many things, and malls are one of them. The people are loud, the hallways are crowded, any stores that are actually any good are too small, and they're just plain stupid.

I told Miroku that _no_ I didn't want to come to the mall to scope out girls, and _no_ I didn't want to come for a quick bit to eat. But somehow, though I'll never understand why, I got dragged here against my will by my supposed _best friend_, and promptly got ditched in the food court once he spotted at pretty brunette with pink eye shadow headed in the opposite direction.

Everyone turned their head to the end of the food court as a loud slap was heard, accompanied by a shrill scream of, "HENTAI!"

I laughed quietly to myself and silently thanked whoever the girl had been for giving the letch a well-deserved slap. I found myself wishing that Miroku could somehow convince the girl to go out with him, if she could hit him like that, I liked her already.

I felt someone shove me from behind as they screamed at me to, "hurry up and place my damn order," as he so nicely put it.

Grumbling, I stepped up to the girl who was working at the register. She was hot. Her body was perfect, she had that figure that most girls would kill for, her skin fair and flawless, and her cool brown eyes were narrowed slightly so as to give off an air of sophistication. Well, as much sophistication as someone in a Taco Bell hat could have.

I placed my order to her, making sure to be extra polite, and gave her a soft smile as she read my order back to me.

"Sounds right. Thanks…Kikyo," I said reading off her name-tag.

She returned a small smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, as she said, "Thank you sir, have a nice day," without any real emotion.

I stepped out of the way of the other people in line as I waited for my order to be ready. Every now and then, I stole quick glances to the girl working the counter. I really wanted to figure out a way to ask the girl for a quick date. I wasn't usually the type of guy who liked that sort of thing, but something about that girl made me want to try.

I flattened my ears to my head so I could tune out the sounds of the people placing orders, the man who was swearing loudly after dropping his food, the girl who was arguing with her friends, and the countless other people, so I could try and concentrate on figuring out a way to get that girl, Kikyo, to go out with me.

However I was interrupted from my thoughts as someone grabbed my shoulders and forced me around to face them. I was about to cuss who ever had done that out, when I felt hot lips press against mine.

I blacked out completely. Nothing made sense to me. I couldn't remember who I was or where I was, and much less what I had been doing. All I could focus on were those burning lips that sent shocks through my body as the girl kissed me.

And just like that she was gone.

In the back of my mind, I registered some of what the girl was saying to her friends as she walked away.

"See? Told you! Completely over him!"

I was frozen. My mind was numb and I couldn't quite make sense of what had actually just happened.

"What the…"

I turned quickly staring off in the direction that the girl had disappeared to.

Some girl had just walked right up to me, kissed me, and flounced off as if she did that everyday.

"What the _hell_?"

All thoughts of my waiting order and the girl behind the register gone, I pushed past the people in the mall trying to catch up to her. But looking around at the massive crown of people, I quickly realized that it would be next to impossible to find her.

Thinking back, I tried to recall details that would help me identify her. I remembered her face _very _clearly, heart shaped with big blue-grey eyes, and she seemed to have been wearing a green sailor suit, like the ones the girls at my school had to wear.

So she goes to my school…

I started to head out of the mall, and absently I reached up my hand to my lips that were still burning in the aftereffects from the kiss. I got onto the bus that would take me to my street and sat near the back, even though the bus wasn't very crowded. I thought back to that feeling that took hold of me when whoever it was kissed me. I could only think one thing.

Whoa.

犬夜叉

_(Kagome's POV)_

I'm not quite sure why I let my friends drag me to the mall today. I've been sick for the last three days and I have so much work to catch up with, I think I might very well crawl in a hole and die. But for some strange reason, my friends didn't see to want to take no for an answer.

I knew they were up to something when they started trying to buy me stuff from every store we went to. I love my friends to death, but they're all cheap, and there is no way they would just buy someone something out of the blue.

"Okay, what's up? That's the third time you three have offered to buy me earrings, and I don't even have my ears pierced! You guys are acting all funny today," I said finally as we left yet another store.

All three of my friends glanced at each other with knowing looks before looking back at me with a look of pity.

"Kagome," Eri started, "We just thought you deserved some pampering after, well you know."

What? What did I know? I had absolutely no idea what my friends were talking about.

My friends took my look of confusion as pain however, and all three of them rushed to give me comforting hugs.

"It's alright sweetie!" Yuka said patting me on the back. "No boy is worth your tears!"

No…boy?

Oh kami. They were talking about Kouga.

"Guys!" I said, pushing them off me. "Me and Kouga were not that serious! We were more like friends than anything else. I don't care that he left me for Ayame, in fact I'm actually really glad that he found his mate"

"First stage denial," Ayumi said sadly.

"I'm not in denial!" I said angrily.

"Sure your not, hon," Eri said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Besides you got your stages wrong!" I continued. "Its shock, anger, denial, depression, get over. And I went through all those stages in the first day. I was shocked and a bit angry, then I thought it was just some kind of joke, I'm still a bit sad over it but I'm really fine! I don't want to get in the way of two people who are meant for each other! I still think of Kouga as my friend and I'm happy for him! And that's that!

"I think she's starting to move into the next stage, anger," Ayumi whispered to Yuka. Unfortunately I heard it as well.

I got really angry then. Why couldn't they just accept that Kouga and I weren't meant to be? I accepted it pretty quickly, and I'm not bitter about it either!

We were passing the food court now as we walked. I saw a guy standing by the Taco Bell, looking kinda out of it. I was pretty sure he went to my school.

I'm not sure what made me do it, but all I could think of at the time was how I needed to prove that I wasn't lonely without Kouga.

Suddenly I put my hands on his shoulders and spun him around to face me. He opened his mouth in shock and as my friends gasped I did the unthinkable.

I kissed him.

Instantly I felt the electricity shoot through my body at the contact of my lips on his. It felt as though my whole body was on fire, and it felt good. I wanted to stay like that, I didn't want to stop, but a nagging voice in the back of my head reminded me that I was kissing a complete stranger.

Quickly I pushed the guy off me and started to walk away, my friends trailing behind me.

"See? Told you! Completely over him!" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

We walked in silence. My friends didn't know what to think. After a moment, I realized that they were huddled together, walking slightly behind me whispering to one another. I strained my ears to try and catch what they were saying.

"So now what? She's going to try and make Kouga jealous by throwing herself out there? We can't let her do that she'll only get hurt!"

"I think we need and intervention."

That's when I snapped. They were always doing this! And I'd had enough of it!

"You three are unbelievable!" I shouted at them. "Kami! You know what? Just leave me alone, okay?"

I stormed out of the mall and walked to the bus stop. There was a bus already parked there and it looked like it was just about to set off. Not even bothering to check to see where it was going, I climbed onto the bus and sat in the first seat available. The bus was fairly empty, so I had a whole seat to myself. I scooted over to the seat closest to the window and leaned my head against the cool glass.

I thought back to Kouga. We had known each other since we were little. We always flirted with each other. He would call me his woman and said he'd protect me if I ever got in trouble. Unfortunately for me, that was rather a lot. Trouble always had a way of finding me. One day, on the first day of 10th grade, Kouga told me that I got into trouble so much, that the only way he'd be able to protect me was if he was my boyfriend. I didn't like anyone else, so I agreed. Nothing really changed between us, except we would hang out a bit more.

One day me and him were at the park. We were just walking and joking like we always had done, when he looked up suddenly. I followed his gaze and I saw another wolf demon with red hair staring at Kouga the way he was staring at her.

"_Kagome, I'll be right back, okay?"_ he had said, not taking his eyes off the girl. I just nodded and sat down on a bench nearby. Every now and then I glanced up at the two. They were talking, staring at each other in the eyes.

After what seemed like forever, I saw them exchange pieces of paper, the red head waved shyly goodbye and began to make her way down the path while Kouga walked over to me, a gleam in his eye.

I knew this wasn't anything good for me, but I wasn't going to yell at him or anything. He sat down next to me, looking off into space.

"_Kagome, do you know anything about…about demon mating?"_

"_Uh, yeah, a bit," _I said, pretty much knowing where this was going. _"When a demon finds his or her mate, they pretty much know it. They can't really imagine being with anyone else, its like they were meant to be together."_

Kouga had looked up at me, a sad look in his eye.

"_Was that her, Kouga?" _I asked, trying not to be upset. He just nodded his head. I wasn't very sad, but it did hurt a bit. _"I guess I should have expected this one day," _I said, giving him a sad smile. _"Just promise me one thing, okay Kouga?"_ I asked, very serious. _"Promise me we'll still be friends, alright? Just cause you have a mate now doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?"_

He smiled at me then, and gave me a big strong hug, just like he had when we were little. _"Of course Kagome. You're the greatest. I'm so happy that you don't hate me, I really never meant to hurt you like this."_

"_It's alright, I'm really fine, I think. You should introduce me to her sometime, well, after you've seen her more than once, I mean." _I said smiling. He laughed at that, and promised me that he would still protect me if I needed him. I realized then that Kouga had always been more of a big brother to me than anything else. We were never romantically interested in each other, and I was truly happy that he had found his mate.

I gave a small start when I realized that Kouga and I had never kissed, that, in fact, I had never kissed anyone! Until today…oh kami. I gave my first kiss away to a complete stranger!

I groaned and sunk lower in my seat. This really just wasn't my day.

"YOU!" I heard suddenly from next to me.

I looked up to see the Taco Bell guy I had kissed standing in the isle next to me. Nope. Just not my day.

Trying to keep a cool head, I smartly replied, "Me! Can I help you?"

"Hey back there! Sit down or I'll kick you off!" the bus driver shouted at him.

Instantly the silver haired man sat down in the empty seat next to me. He stared at me for a moment making me feel really uncomfortable. I repeated my earlier question. "Can I help you?"

"What the hell was that?" he said, a bit to loudly.

"What was what? What are you talking about?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"I'm talking about _THAT_!"

"Oh well that clears things up quite nicely. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You just waltz up, kiss me, and walk away, without so much as a word to me!"

"So?" I said defensively.

"_So?_ Is that something you do often?" he questioned, still staring me strait in the eye. I suddenly realized how close he was to me. I also noticed how I didn't seem to mind having someone whose name I didn't even know this far inside my personal bubble.

"Not particularly." I spat out, a taste of venom in my voice.

"So why they hell did you do that?"

"Because I…I…I don't really know." I finished, not really wanting to explain.

I looked down at my hands a bit embarrassed. I could still feel his eyes on me.

Suddenly he stuck out his hand and held it under my nose. "I'm Inuyasha." He said.

Slowly looking up, I shook his hand. "Kagome." I felt warmth spread through my hand and shoot up my arm at his touch. I gave a small start, and looked up at him, catching his eyes. I could tell, he had felt it too.

"So what brought you to the mall today?" he asked casually, trying to defuse the tension in the air.

"Air headed dumb arse friends," I muttered darkly.

He gave a bark like laugh. "So to tick them off, you decided to grab the nearest guy and make-out with him?"

"Pretty much," I said truthfully. "But I didn't make out with you! I only kissed you for like, two seconds!"

"I don't know," he said, a lecherous gleam in his eyes. "That was a pretty heated kiss you gave me back there. I'd like to congratulate whoever taught you to kiss like that."

I glared at him and said shrewdly, "For your information that was my first kiss. I would go and give my first kiss away to a total arse."

He looked at me for a second, a curious look in his eyes. "Wanna know a secret?" he said, lowering his voice. "Than was my first too."

I couldn't explain the feeling that filled me at his words if I tried. It was like elation, or hope, but something else entirely; something that you'd have to feel for yourself I guess.

"Why were you at the mall by yourself?" I asked, genuinely interested now.

"My perv friend dragged me." He said simply. "Then he ditched me to go chase after some girl. She apparently slapped him pretty hard," he said, chuckling.

"Is that what that was? I wondered what had made that sound!" I said astonished that a slap to the face could cut through the noisy air in the mall.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, still laughing. "Miroku likes girls and hates personal boundaries. He probably grouped her, its what he does to most girls."

"Miroku's your friend? That kid is funny as crap!" I said excitedly.

"Cause crap is hilarious!" Inuyasha said sarcastically but I ignored him.

"On the first day of school this year, he walked into my History class about five minutes late and started flirting with the teacher! She was kinda going along with it too! Finally he asked for her number and she gave it too him. Then he winked at her and told her he'd call her later, and then went to sit down at his desk! The look on her face when she realized he was one of her students was priceless! He still flirts with her all the time but she always tries to ignore him, though she always gets this huge blush!"

Inuyasha threw back his head and gave that barking laugh again. "I remember him telling me about something like that! That sure does sound like him! Damn letch!"

犬夜叉

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

Now, pretty much anyone you meet will tell you that I'm socially constipated. And they're right. I don't know how to deal with people, just not something I like doing. I usually talk to my family, not including my brother in that, and Miroku. Other than that, I usually keep to my self, I find that I just never know quite what to say.

But with this girl, for some reason, I find it easier to talk to her than Miroku, and I've been hanging around him for years.

Admittedly, I was sitting rather close to her, and I really should have backed off in respect for her personal boundaries. But she had kinda crossed that line already by randomly kissing me.

Not that I was sorry that she did or anything.

Also, I just couldn't find it in myself to scoot away from her. I liked being this close, it felt…I don't know, right, I guess.

I found myself wanting to know more about her, to know everything about her.

"Sorry, but something's been bugging me," I began. "When you were walking off, you know before, you said that you were over him. What did you mean by that?"

I knew what it probably meant, that she had just gotten out of a relationship. For some reason, the thought of her in another male's arms made my blood boil. I was calmed by the knowledge that I was the only one she had ever kissed, though.

"Well," she paused, thinking for a moment. "I was sort of going out with someone who had been my friend since I was little. We were always hanging out, so it just made sense for us to be together. But he was a demon, and one day," she stopped and looked out the window, "he found his mate," she said simply. "It was okay though," she turned back to me, smiling, "I mean, we were never really romantically attracted to each other or anything. He's more like a big brother to me than anything else. Anyway, my friends are under the impression that I'm just completely crushed that he left me for another girl, but he was really nice about the whole thing. And like I said, he was basically my big brother, so we're still friends, though I haven't really seen him since we broke up…"she trailed off in thought.

I thought about that. Now, I'm no expert on demon mating, I never really paid much attention to it when my dad was trying to teach me about it, but I knew that once a demon found his mate, they were together forever, even in death.

"I'm guessing you're a demon?" she asked, indicating my claws and hair.

"Only half," I answered, pointing to the dog-like ears on top of my head.

She inhaled sharply as she caught sight of them, and before I knew it, I felt myself go numb with pleasure as she rubbed them with her soft hands. My ears were always my weak point, my mom and Rin always wanted to rub them, but when Kagome did it, I felt that same heat shoot through my body at her touch, just like when I shook her hand. All in all, the experience was much more pleasurable with her doing it.

I felt myself give a low growl of approval in my throat and heard her giggle. I quickly sat up straightening my self, trying to regain a bit of my dignity. I felt my face heat up a bit at the smile she gave.

"Gomen!" she gasped, still trying to fight down laughter, "They are just so cute!"

I grumbled out something incoherently about not being cute and a stupid wench, which only made her laugh again. She leaned over onto my shoulder, clutching her sides as she fought for control over her laughter. I liked the feel of her leaning on me, but my bruised ego was telling me to find a way to stop her laughter.

I acted instinctively, I didn't really think about it at all. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her up close, and I pressed my lips against hers.

Again, I forgot everything else as I lost myself in the feel of her on me. I felt my whole body burn with the heat she was giving me. I ran my tongue along her lips, silently pleading for acceptance, and she complied. Our tongues battled for dominance, and she put up one hell of a fight. In the end, I was victorious, but she didn't stop giving me trouble. Feisty wench.

We didn't break apart until the disgruntled bus driven got up to force us apart.

"Last stop, get your arses off my bus!" he shouted angrily. I glared at the man and pulled Kagome off the bus with me. The bus door closed and drove off, rather quickly.

I stared in her eyes and could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Do you think…" I began.

"…we could be…" she continued.

"…that you and I might…" I couldn't finish that sentence.

She looked at me, and we both leaned forward at the same time, coming in for another kiss.

I wasn't like the other two we had shared, this one was full of promise. Promise of a future. Instead of a battle, it was a dance. Our mouths moved in sync with each others and it was like nothing i had ever experienced before.

When we finally had to break apart for air, we looked at each other. At the same time, we both said, "Yes."

I picked her up in an embrace and held her close, unwilling to let her go.

"So this, uh, mate thing…it's forever…right?" she whispered in my ear.

The prospect of being with one person forever had scared me when my father told me about mating, but now, forever just sounded like perfection.

"Y-yeah…" I stammered, nervous to what her reaction might be.

"I wonder what my Mama will say when she finds out that i met the guy I'm going to spend forever with at a Taco Bell."

I laughed again and pulled her in for another kiss.

I was in heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay The End!<strong>_

_**That was fun to write! I wrote this while listening to "Send Me on My Way" on repeat. I've always loved this song, and it helped put me in a good mood for this song. I doesn't really make sense with the story, it just makes me happy ^.^**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Lions Heart **_獅子の心_**(ROAR! ^-^)**_


End file.
